


Road Trip

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hotel Sex, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Elena go on a road trip to find Stefan when he disappears, but their attraction soon get's the in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan had disappeared a few days ago and both girls were worried that he might have started drinking human blood again. They both hated each other, but Stefan was more important. That's why Elena found herself in her car with Katherine Pierce driving as the sun set. It was a very hot day, and both girls were sweating like crazy. There was no air conditioning in the car, which didn't help.

"Damn" Katherine mumbled, as she quickly pulled her tank top over her head.

"Katherine! Watch the road!" Elena shouted.

"Such a drama queen" Katherine stated.

As Elena looked at the girl in disbelief, she couldn't help but let her eyes travel down Katherine's chest. She was wearing a red lacy bra, that was making her mouth go dry. The bra was so thin that Elena could easily see Katherine's nipples, and felt her breath hitch. Unknown to her, Katherine had picked up on a strange scent in the air and soon realised it was arousal coming from Elena. She didn't have much time to look into this before they got a message from Stefan saying that he was alright, and that Damon had already found him.

"We should stop for the night. It's half a day's drive back to Mystic Falls" Katherine suggested.

"Okay" Elena replied, trying not to stare at her chest.

The girls soon got a motel room and Elena frowned when she saw that there was a double bed in the room.

"Uh, what's with this?" Elena questioned.

"Cheaper room" Katherine shrugged.

Elena seemed to accept this and soon put on some PJ's and dropped onto the bed. She was checking her phone to see if she had got any texts when she saw Katherine removing her bra.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"It's way too hot to sleep with clothes on" Katherine answered, as she let the bra fall to the ground.

Elena gulped as she took in Katherine's round breasts, that looked just like hers. She could feel herself start to get wet. Katherine then pulled her panties down her legs, and this time Elena looked away when she felt a wetness in between her thighs. She felt Katherine crawl onto the bed and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't much later when the soft moans started. At first, Elena tried to ignore them, but soon her curiosity took over. She turned to see Katherine groping her breasts, her eyes closed. Elena's eyes widened when she realised Katherine must have been having a wet dream. She let out a particularly loud moan when she pulled her nipple, making Elena even more wet. When her hand started to trail in between her thighs, Elena couldn't help but lean forward. She now had a good view of Katherine's wet pussy as she brought herself to the edge. Suddenly Katherine rolled over so that she was on top of Elena, her pussy thrusting onto Elena's thigh. Elena let out a loud gasp at the sensation, as Katherine's moans got louder. Shaking her head, Elena couldn't help but let her own hand dip between her thighs, and was amazed at how wet she was.

"Elena, who knew you were so dirty" She heard Katherine purr.

"What...I..." Elena trailed off.

"Touching yourself because of me...God, I can smell how wet you are" Katherine grinned, as she lowered herself further down Elena's body.

"S-stop" Elena stuttered, as Katherine started pulling her shorts down.

"We both know you don't want that" She smirked, as Elena's panties were thrown across the floor.

"P-please..." Elena exclaimed.

"Please what? Touch you? Finger you? Lick your pussy until you can't take anymore?" Katherine purred.

"Fuck, just...I need-fuck me, Katherine" Elena admitted, her hips bucking.

Katherine simply grinned as she lowered her head to Elena's pussy and started sucking on the girl's soaking clit.

"So wet...you want me so bad don't you?" Katherine mumbled against her pussy.

"Y-yes, God, I need more!" Elena insisted, and soon Katherine had two fingers inside her and was licking at her clit.

"Oh yes, Katherine, I'm so close" Elena told her.

This made Katherine laugh, which sent delicious vibrations into Elena's pussy. With a twist of her fingers and a sharp suck on Elena's clit, she was soon cumming.

"Yes, like that! Oh, Katherine, oooooh" She moaned, coming onto Katherine's face.

"Well this was a fun road trip" Katherine smirked.


	2. Just A Dream?

"Well this was a fun road trip" Katherine smirked.

A moment later, Elena's eyes opened and she let out a gasp. She looked around and could see Katherine laying on her side, in PJ's. Was it just a dream? When she started to sit up right, she frowned when she realised that her panties were wet, and that she must have been having a wet dream. Looking back at Katherine to make sure the girl was still asleep, she dipped her hand into her panties and started to touch herself. She still had the images of her dream in her head, and right now she needed to come.

"Oh yes" She sighed, as she started curling her fingers inside her harder.

"Yes, yes" She moaned, when she started to brush her clit with her thumb.

"Oh...oh God, yeees" She cried, as she came onto her fingers, her head falling back.

Unknown to her, this had all been part of Katherine's plan. She had put the dirty images in Elena's head that night, and was definitely enjoying watching the girl squirm.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" Elena questioned, when Katherine brought her into a diner that morning.

"I thought we should get a bite to eat...this is actually one of my favourite places to go" Katherine informed her.

"Katherine! It's so good to see you" A bubbly blonde came rushing over.

"It's good to see you too" Katherine replied.

"What can I get you two girls?" She questioned.

"Just some pancakes, thanks" Katherine told her, as the women sauntered away.

Not long later the waitress came back over, handing the food to both girls.

"Oh, and my usual order please" Katherine added, as the girl smirked.

Instantly she fell to her knees and went under the table, making Elena frown. Her attention was brought back to Katherine, when her head lolled back, and her hand went under the table. Elena looked below, and gasped when she saw the waitress now under the table, eating Katherine out.

"Katherine, w-what are you doing?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Just have some...oh...fun" Katherine gasped.

Soon Katherine's moans got louder and louder, and Elena could feel her panties were getting wet again.

"Yes, right there, ah, oooooh" Katherine moaned, her head falling back.

"Don't worry Elena, there's plenty to go around" Katherine told her, and suddenly Elena felt her legs being parted.

"No, get off of me!" Elena exclaimed, as she felt the women tug on her panties.

"Stop, stop-oh!" Elena cried, when she felt a tongue on her pussy.

"You were saying?" Katherine asked, cockily.

"Fuck...I need..." Elena trailed off.

"Stop" Katherine announced, and instantly the warm pressure in Elena's pussy disappeared, making her groan.

"No, please, I need more" Elena begged, already close.

"Then hump the table like the dirty slut you are" Katherine smirked.

"What?" Elena questioned.

"It's the only way you're getting to come" Katherine stated.

With a blush, Elena moved herself so that her legs were wrapped around one of the metal table legs and started to thrust into it. The metal was cold and smooth, and surprisingly enjoyable. She started to thrust her hips up and down, making the table leg brush against her clit everytime.

"Oh God, yes" Elena moaned, when she managed to get the metal deeper inside her.

"Fuck, I'm going to...feels so...Katherine, it's so good" She stuttered, thrusting harder.

"Yes, oh, oooooh" She cried, as she felt herself come.

"My, my Elena. Who knew you were so dirty" Katherine stated, as she held up her phone.

"W-what is...?" She trailed off, still coming down from her orgasm.

Katherine pressed play on her phone, and Elena saw herself from moments before, thrusting onto the table, moaning loudly, as the camera zoomed into her dripping pussy.

"Now I can send this to all your friends...or..." Katherine trailed off.

"Or?" Elena questioned.

"Or you can become my little whore. Ready and waiting whenever I need you" Katherine smirked.

"Y-yes" Elena replied, with a sigh.

"I thought you'd say that. Now get on your knees, and eat me out" Katherine told her.


End file.
